It sucks to be them
by Slave To Noah
Summary: Songfic. Rock Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi all think their lives suck. 'It sucks to be me' by Avenue Q. Extra part at the beginning! Cussing and weird humor, so T. Flame me, I'll flame you back.


You...Have NO clue... how much fun this was to make... Anyway, Some Naruto Characters start saying how they're lives suck and how it sucks to be them... Yet another Avenue Q/ Naruto cross.

The song is 'It sucks to be me' from Avenue Q

The anime is Naruto

I own neither.

* * *

Rock Lee:

What do you do with a B-A in English?

What is my life going to be?

Four years of college,

And plenty of knowledge

Have earned me this useless degree.

I can't pay the bills yet,

'Cause I have no skills yet;

The world is a big scary place...

But somehow, I can't shake

The feeling I might make

A difference to the human race!

Sakura: Morning, Lee!

Rock Lee: Hi Sakura-chan.

Sakura: How's life?

Rock Lee: Disappointing...

Sakura: What's the matter?

Rock Lee: The catering company laid me off.

Sakura: Oh, I'm sorry!

Rock Lee: Me too! I mean, look at me! I'm 4 years out of Ninja School, and I alway thought... Ugh!

Sakura: What?

Rock Lee: No, it sounds stupid...

Sakura: Aww, come on!

Rock Lee:

When I was little,

I thought I would be...

Sakura: What?

Rock Lee:

A big comedian

On late-night TV.

Sakura: -giggles- Oh...

Rock Lee:

But now I'm 16

And as you can see,

I'm not...

Sakura: Nope.

Rock Lee:

Oh well.

Sakura: Mmhm.

Rock Lee:

It sucks to be me!

Sakura: Noooo...

Rock Lee:

It sucks to be me.

Sakura: No!

Rock Lee:

It sucks to broke

And unemployed

And turning 17!

It sucks to be me.

Sakura: You think your life sucks?

Rock Lee: I think so.

Sakura: Your problems aren't so bad.

Sakura:

I'm really pretty

And super damn smart.

Rock Lee: You are!

Sakura: Thanks!

Sakura:

I like romantic things

Like music and art.

And as you know I have a gigantic heart!

So why

Don't I have a boyfriend?!

Fuck!

It sucks to be me!

Rock Lee: Me too!

Sakura:

It sucks to be me!

Rock Lee:

It sucks to be me!

It sucks to be Lee!

Sakura:

And Sakura!

Rock Lee:

Ta not have a job!

Sakura:

Ta not have a date!

Sakura and Lee:

It sucks to be me!

Naruto and Sasuke: -arguing-

Rock Lee: Hey Sasuke, Naruto, can you settle something for us? Do ya have a second?

Sasuke: Um, certainly.

Sakura: Whose life sucks more, Lee's or mine?

Sasuke: Tch.

Naruto and Sasuke: Ours!

Sasuke:

We live together.

Naruto:

We're close as people can get!

Sasuke:

We've been the best of buddies...

Naruto:

Ever since the day we met!

Sasuke:

So he knows lots of ways

To make me really upset!

Naruto: Wha-

Sasuke:

Oh, every day is an aggrevation!

Naruto:

Come on that's an exaggeration!

Sasuke:

You leave your clothes out

Naruto: Wha-a?!

Sasuke:

Put your feet on my chair.

Naruto:

Oh yeah?

You do such anal things

Like ironing your underwear!

Sakura and Lee: -laughing-

Sasuke:

You make that very small

Apartment we share

A hell!

Naruto:

So do you!

That's why I'm

In hell too!

Sasuke:

It sucks to be me!

Naruto:

No, It sucks to be me!

Sakura:

It sucks to be me!

Rock Lee:

It sucks to be me!

All:

Is there anybody here

It doesn't suck to be?!

It sucks to be me!

Sakura:

Dada dada daaa

Rock Lee:

Dada dada daaa

Naruto:

Dada dada daaa

Sasuke:

Dada dada!

Sakura:

Dada dada daaa

Rock Lee:

Dada dada daaa

Naruto:

Dada dada daaa

Sasuke:

Dada dada!

Hinata: Why you all so happy?

Naruto: 'Cause our lives suck.

Hinata: YOUR lives suck? I hearing you correctly? HA!

Hinata:

I coming to this country,

For opportunities

Try to work in Koreon deli

But I am Japanese!

But with hard work I earn

2 Masters Degrees in

Mental Arts!

And now I am therapist!

But I have no clients!

And I have an unemployed fiance!

And we have lots of bills to pay!

It suck to be me!

It suck to be me!

I say it sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka, suck!

It suck to be me!

Sai: Uh, excuse me?

Rock Lee: Hey there!

Sai: Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to live.

Hinata: Why you looking all the way out here?

Sai: Well, I started in Konaha A, but so far everthing's out of my price range. But this neighborhood looks a lot cheaper! Oh, and look, a 'For Rent' sign!

Rock Lee: You need to talk to the super-intendant. Let me get him.

Sai: Great. Thanks!

Rock Lee: KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!

Kakashi: I'm coming, I'm coming!

Sai: Oh my god, it's Kakashi Hatake!

Kakashi: Yes, I am!

Kakashi:

My name's Kakashi

From TV's 'Masked Blokes'

I made a lot of money

That got stolen by my folks!

Now I'm broke.

And I'm the butt

Of everyone's jokes!

But I'm here

The super-intendant

Of Konoha Q

All:

It sucks to be you.

Sakura: You win!

All:

It sucks to be you!

Rock Lee: I feel better now!

Kakashi:

Try having people

Stopping you to ask you

Kakashi: 'What cho talkin' 'bout Willis?' It gets old.

All:

It sucks to be you!

On Konoha Q

Sucks to be me!

On Konoha Q

Sucks to be you!

On Konoha Q

Sucks to be us!

But not when we're together!

We're together here

On Konoha Q!

We live on Konoha Q!

Our friends do too!

'Til our dreams come true,

We live on Konoha Q!

Sai: This is real life!

All:

We live on Konoha Q.

Naruto: You're going to love it!

All:

We live on Konoha Q.

Kakashi: Here's your keys!

All: Welcome, to Konoha Q!

* * *

Okay, this was actually a bitch to make... my neck hurts... this took like, 2-3 hours. Ouch... A few things:

1) I know that Sasuke and Sai can't be in the same place at the same time. Deal with it.

2) Sorry about script. Couldn't think of an easier way.

3) Don't say, 'Oh, 'masked Blokes?' That's real original!' Shut up! It was all I could think of!

4) I will make the other 2 Avenue Q songs. I already did 'If you were gay.'


End file.
